


Gamer Boyz

by thatoneeccedentesiast



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gaming, Gen, McDonald's, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneeccedentesiast/pseuds/thatoneeccedentesiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada and America playing video games with Canada beating him until America blows up (and breaks the TV or game console). Then they go to McDonalds so America can drown his sorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamer Boyz

Canada and America playing video games with Canada beating him until America blows up (and breaks the TV or game console).

Then they go to McDonalds so America can drown his sorrows.

~xXx~

A screen glowing in a dimly lit room, two bodies stretched across a couch behind a coffee table strewn with crumbs, wrappers and half-empty chip bags; it looked as if the occupants were sleeping-or at least in a vegetative state. No one would have expected the sudden burst of life that was to happen.

" _NO_!" One of the blonds roared, dropping his controller as he bound up from the couch at a dizzying speed.

Just a bit smug, but very quiet, the other asked "Don't you get tired of being a sore-loser?"

"Sore!?  _Sore_!? I'm not a  _sore-loser_ this is totally justified!" The other yelled waving his arms about. "You  _beat_ me! But not at just  _any_ game but at virtual  _football_! That's  _my_ sport!" _  
_

Leaning in on his knees, his brother smirked. "I'd say that's not true."

"You suck!" America whined, stamping his foot for good measure. "First it was Call of Duty, then Mario Carts and now  _this_! Why are you so good, huh?"

Canada fiddled with the buttons of his controller and grabbed a handful from one of the chip bags around him at random. "I dunno, luck I guess?" He answered, tossing his snack into his mouth.

"Agh!" America shouted. Picking up his controller, he hurled it without thought. Predictably, it broke the glass of his flat screen and started a fire. "Oh no! Oh no! That cost me  _so_ much money!" The brother wailed as he hopped from foot to foot while his smoke alarms began to shrill.

Jumping up, his brother grabbed the old popcorn bowl and ran to the kitchen to fill it with water. Once done, he raced back with it sloshing the precious liquid; "America! Stop blubbering and call the fire department!"

Tossing the last of the liquid on the small fire, Canada was relieved to see that it had gone out; but he was doubly irritated to see his twin sniveling on the floor like a child. Dropping the bowl on top of the blond's head, the brother sighed. "Have you finished your tantrum?"

Peaking up around the rim of the bowl, America pouted. "Have you stopped being unawesome?"

"Real mature," the other grumbled flopping back on the couch to stare at the broken television. After several minutes of silence, Canada thought to question his twin. "...What now?"

"You owe me a new TV."

Sending the American a glare, Canada shook his head. " _You_ threw the controller, not me."

"Fine, be that way!" His brother grumbled.

"C'mon Al..."

Perking up at the obvious guilt in his neighbor's tone, the twin tried another route. "You can make it up to me, you know."

"I'm not buying you a new television." The other stated firmly.

The American waved it off. "How about some dinner from Mickey D's instead?"

"...Okay," his brother agreed. He didn't want to leave America's on a bad note. That never boded well for him (and his sanity). Bouncing up to his feet immediately, the blond scurried off calling of his shoulder;

"Let me get my jacket and we can go bro!"

Sighing, the Canadian rubbed at his neck and mumbled to himself; "Where did I leave my shoes...?"

~xXx~

Seated in a secluded booth, the blond looked nervously to the whispering cashiers behind the counter as his brother chowed down. "Slow down, eh?" Canada grumbled as his brother started in on his fourth burger.

Not even swallowing before he opened his mouth, America said "You can have some if you want, you know."

Lips pursed, the brother shook his head. "No thanks Al."

"Your loss Mattie."

It really was too, the blond thought despondently, a hundred dollars later and his twin still looked no where near ready to calling it quits.

 


End file.
